


【忘羡/ABO】同心

by tangtang123



Category: Fandoms 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, 墨香铜臭, 忘羡 - Freeform, 蓝忘机x魏无羡, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangtang123/pseuds/tangtang123
Summary: ABO 现pa校园





	【忘羡/ABO】同心

　　魏无羡一路狂奔，匆匆忙忙，终于踩着第一声铃声进了教室。

　　他匆匆扫了一眼，被吓了一跳。一个用来上大课的大教室，前排挤得满满当当的，恨不得三个位置塞进去四个人。而相对靠后却不是很后的位置，却以一个穿着白色衬衫的男生为中心，前后左右三个座位以内冰封雪冻，没有生命迹象。

　　这个男生，帅得也很是显眼，确实不太适合跟这群凡人同流合污。

　　魏无羡却会心一笑，果然来多晚都不用担心没好位子坐。坐前面不能玩手机，坐后面必定被点起来回答问题，中间才是学渣天堂。

　　那人好像意识到他来了，转过头，和他的视线撞个正着。

　　一个唇角要翘上天，一个面无表情波澜不惊，两个人也就对视了一小会儿，前门就进来了一个留着山羊胡带着无框眼镜的老头儿。仅一瞬间，魏无羡就意识到为什么今天这么多人来上课了。他一般也不喜欢上这些神烦无聊又死板的课，能翘则翘。一个多月前突然开始勤快了，几乎从未缺席。江澄说他是鬼上身了。

　　讲台上站着的那位老教授，M大出了名的喜欢点名，就算时间到了他忘了该下课也不忘要点名，风吹不移雨打不动，十分难搞。前人经验总结，翘掉一次他这门课基本上是 gg 了。

　　然魏无羡对蓝启仁的注意也只是一瞬间，多不过半秒。

　　据说，两个人如果对视八秒，就会产生更进一步的发展。

　　魏无羡的脑子不知犯了什么病，突然浮出这句话。他和那个冰冻中心的男生刚才从铃起到铃息，足足“深情对望”了十五秒。

　　十五秒啊！四舍五入就是结婚了。

　　话虽如此，两人的关系离结婚其实还远得很咧。

　　那老教授一眼就看见他了，瞪得魏无羡快出冷汗。他赶忙上前，走到那人旁边空荡荡的“魏无羡专属”位置上，挨着他坐了下来。他刚才赶路赶得太快太急，气息有些不稳，腮上也染了两坨淡淡的红。

　　魏无羡一坐下来，笑嘻嘻地，手便在桌子上支了起来看着旁边人，“蓝湛，你看你，怎么不挑个边边点儿的地方坐，害得他们都没位子坐了。”

　　“以后勿要再如此匆忙。”蓝忘机目光一直留意魏无羡脚下、等他不被桌脚绊到安全坐下才看了一眼自己周边的空位子，被他看到的、本来还在看着他们的一圈目光，撞鬼般迅速正位。静默，半晌他幽幽地说：“我并未拦着不让他们坐。”

　　听起来似乎还有点委屈？魏无羡赞同地点点头，摊了摊手表示无奈，下一刻便饿狼看猎物地瞟上了蓝忘机桌上一个装着早餐的纸袋。手开始不听使唤了。

　　“啊！小包子好可爱，我从没见过这么可爱的小包子，可爱的我能涌有吗？”

　　蓝忘机：“……”

　　前方的椅背比后排的桌子高出一截，魏无羡低着头，眼睛和额头用一只手遮着，下半边脸隐匿在前排的椅背后，悄无声息地开始啃那几个包子，才不至于被蓝启仁发现。那位老教授盯着PPT上的长篇大论，老僧念经般照读过去，还要做一番又长又臭的解读，才没那个时间来留意他。

　　蓝忘机任他拿，任他吃，还体贴地给牛奶插上吸管默默推到他跟前。魏无羡餍足地每吃几口包子便啜一口奶。

　　两个人很奇怪的相处模式，似乎好像都知道对方的心意，心照不宣的以情侣的方式待在一起。魏无羡也很自觉地没有再那么频繁地去找他之前那群球友杀个痛快，只想黏着这个人。就算偶尔想去了，竟然还会跟蓝忘机打声招呼：蓝湛我一会儿和江澄怀桑他们打会儿球，一起去吗？

　　蓝忘机当然不会去，但会提醒：“注意安全。”

　　魏无羡一边吃还不忘一边跟蓝忘机说话：“蓝湛，要不我们一起吃？我一个人吃怪不好意思的……”

　　蓝忘机双目平视前方，别人看来自是一副专心听课的样子。心绪早就被旁边人撩去了。

　　“不必，我吃过……”

　　嘴里猝不及防被塞进一根吸管，将他未说完的话堵在舌尖。他转过头去发现始作俑者双眼发光，正万分期待地看着他，还将手往上提了提来怂恿他也吃一口奶，吸管被塞得越来越往里。他快速地看了一眼讲台，发现自家叔父正好背对着他们，忙迅速吸了一小口意思一下，将嘴移开。

　　这根吸管刚从别人的嘴里拿出来，他却已经见怪不怪习以为常了。养成一个习惯只需要二十一天，已经过了一个月又一半了。很快这跟吸管又被那个“别人”再放回自己嘴里，也是如他一般的波澜不惊见怪不怪。

　　毕竟比这更过分的事情都做过了，还会在乎对方这点微不可计的口水吗？

　　见鬼了。明明没有在一起，却活像“老夫老妻”。

　　想来之前蓝忘机身边的位子也没有如今这般荒芜，魏无羡跟他挂上钩之后，又似乎隐隐有了狗粮的气息。双重刺激下，大伙儿自然是避而远之，再视而不见。

　　魏无羡问他吃不吃也就是随口一问。自从两人关系开始模糊不清，每每一起上课，蓝忘机总会很自觉地给他带一份早餐。而魏无羡每次都很无聊地要问。

　　他觉得蓝忘机每一次回答都像在回应他的“你爱我吗”。

　　他觉得，“我吃过了”等于“我爱你”。

　　所以才这么百听不厌。

　　还没沉浸在自己漫无边际的幻想里多久，胃忽然一阵恶心。由于还在课上，他克制地无声呕了呕。但他根本没吃进多少东西，也没呕出什么所以然来。

　　蓝忘机第一时间察觉到他的异样，手一下一下顺着他的脊背安抚，“如何？不合胃口？”

　　他第一时间思忖的是牛奶和今天包子的馅并不相克冲突。怕他吃腻味，他每次给他带早餐都会换一种口味。

　　魏无羡这才想起自己昨晚跟江澄撸串撸得嗨上头，许是人太多肉未烤熟就端上来，他还多喝了几瓶冰饮，这一不小心就坏了肚子。他却毫不在意地说：“昨天吃的东西太杂了，天气热又喝了点冷的。”

　　倒是很坦诚。听他说完，蓝忘机眉头深蹙，“你又去和江晚吟……”

　　魏无羡正想笑着掩盖过去，忽然小腹又强烈地痉挛了好几下，又是一阵很真实的呕感，仿佛真的有东西从喉咙涌出。他赶忙捂住自己的嘴，生怕吐出来恶心到蓝忘机。他的腿迈出更快，百米冲刺地往后门去了，一句交代的话也说不上。

　　“魏婴——！”几近咆哮的一声大喊，把听课听得昏昏欲睡的同学们都喊醒了。

　　讲台上的师长瞧见了偷溜出去的人，气又不打一处来。他本来见蓝忘机坐到了后面，把所有人都挤到前头来听课了还挺高兴，反正蓝忘机这样的学生模范坐在哪儿上课都一样。

　　而蓝忘机坐到后边儿之后还顺便帮他看住了带头闹事的魏无羡，更妙了。魏无羡最近都消停了许多，上课也不找旁边人闲聊或“吃鸡”了，他也就就睁一只眼闭一只眼，不再像之前般约束得那么严了。可谁知魏无羡今天又开始作妖。一股火气猛然冲上心头，他正要继续发作，好学生好侄儿蓝忘机却站了起来。

　　蓝忘机整个身板直挺挺的，用不大也不小、足以让离他很远的蓝启仁听清楚的声音，公事公办般地请求或是通知他：“蓝老师，魏无羡同学身体不适，我送他去校医室。”

　　想来他也不会撒谎，蓝启仁虽然对魏无羡不喜，总会身体要紧，还是点了点头。

　　蓝忘机迈出教室的步子也有些忙乱。他跟了上去，却见魏无羡跑到廊尽头拐进了洗手间。

　　魏无羡扒着卫生间隔门呕了半天，还是空呕。只是一直这么用力，早就虚脱了。发觉头又晕又重，便一次又一次用水泼脸，想让自己保持清醒。

　　蓝忘机担心他摔倒在地，紧紧扶着他的手臂，让他靠着，魏无羡才不至于瘫坐下地。

　　“如何？哪里不适。“

　　魏无羡无力地摇了摇头，脸色苍白如纸。“没啥大事。不过我就说我这个身体比较敏感虚弱，看来还是不能乱吃东西，我老了吗？这个胃越来越虚弱了。”

　　“我带你去校医处看看。”

　　魏无羡婉拒：“不用不用，休息一下就好。”

　　蓝忘机固执地要带他去，“你体温不正常，似有些低烧。”

　　魏无羡觉得自己只是恶心和头晕，并没有发烧那种黏黏糊糊宛如泡在温水的的感觉。上一次发烧的感觉他可忘不了。

　　“可能是我刚跑过来，还没缓过劲，还热着吧，蓝湛你也太大惊小怪了。我回家再睡会儿，说不定……是没睡够呢？”

　　觉得他说得也在理，蓝忘机也就不再坚持了。即使魏无羡百般推拒，他还是扶着实质上几乎是抱着将人送回了家。

　　他将人塞到被子里，轻轻柔柔说了句：“睡吧，下大课了我再带午饭来。”

　　魏无羡一碰到床就迷迷糊糊地失去了意识，含糊地应了声“好”。看见模模糊糊一道白影要关房门走了 ，好像又小声说了句：“蓝湛，下次不要肉包了，好……腻…………”

　　魏无羡凌空胡乱挥着手像要抓住什么，又伸到了被子外。蓝忘机折回去握他的手，微不可查地捏了捏，又塞回了被子里。

　　中午十二点，魏无羡被人从被子里捞了出来时，睡意还在脸上。朦朦胧胧间被人用温的毛巾在脸上糊了一把，他当即醒了七八分。“蓝湛你来啦……“

　　对方点头，将挤好了牙膏的牙刷递给他。还要站在他身后，生怕他一不小心又向后栽去。

　　在他身边一段时间以后，蓝忘机才真的相信，是真的有人好端端地走在路上会去撞树。因为没睡醒。

　　魏无羡就是这类人。

　　刷完了牙，魏无羡总算醒了个透。对着蓝忘机那张脸吃午饭，他只觉得秀色可餐。

　　蓝忘机问他是不是不合胃口，魏无羡笑道：“没有没有，难得不是辣菜还这么合我胃口，你简直太厉害了蓝湛。要不以后我吃什么，都由你决定吧。”

　　蓝忘机正夹菜的手顿了顿，很轻地回答了他：“嗯。”

　　这个答案正好称了他的心，魏无羡心满意足地继续去夹他面前那道清蒸酸梅鱼，一筷又一筷……

　　奇怪了，明明他以前觉得这种菜不放辣简直难以下咽。可能蓝忘机心疼他的胃，不想让他吃太刺激的。其实没给他带那种淡出屎的粥，魏无羡已经要跪着谢恩了。想着又情不自禁像个傻子自顾自地笑起来。

　　魏无羡忽然一抬眼，不小心看到了蓝忘机脸上一闪而过的笑意，又怔愣住了。

　　他见过生气的、仿佛要徒手将人撕碎的蓝忘机，见过因为父亲病故而伤心流泪的他，也看见因为撞见他和江澄玩就有一种无法形容的情绪像是吃醋的蓝二公子，甚至连在床上隐忍情动的样子都见过，这人更多时候是冷淡无比面无表情。却从未见他笑过。

　　他心头一热，深深吸了口气，像是这样就能蓄足了勇气。头往前探了点，他小心翼翼地问：“蓝湛，你……要不要搬过来和我一起住？我床挺大的吧，两个人一起睡，不挤的。”

　　蓝忘机静静看着他不接话。其实魏无羡的心慌得一批，还是装成毫不在乎一如往常的平静样子继续推销床位：“你看啊，我这儿，离学校又近，我还是每天都迟到，你起那么早，要是你能在我旁边叫我我肯定就能按时起，就不迟到了。说不定咱两同居还能改变我的作息，我晚上早点睡呢……你觉得怎么样？”

　　空气很静，墙上的钟不知疲倦还在行走，秒针一下一下“哒、哒”跳过。

　　已经很直白、很裸露了，是个人都能理解。

　　他终于还是受不了了。虽然现在这样很好，但始终有些若即若离，还是不如盖章来得实在。他想一直黏在他身边想和他彻底绑在一起。

　　说来他和蓝忘机关系的缓和，始于那次环环相扣、很像是命中注定的意外。魏无羡突然就开了窍，发觉自己那种死不要脸非要去逗人的心情，并不是因为无聊，或者好玩。

　　那天，天气其实挺好的。明明是在九月份，没有七八月那么火辣毒人的太阳，可轻薄的一点阳光足以让跑道上正在体测一千米的人昏厥过去了。

　　跑最后两百米的时候，魏无羡已经感觉自己的身子轻飘飘的了。不是那种疲累的沉重，而是一种乏力过了头、升华的难受。氧气都变得稀薄了。

　　压过终点线的时候，他心想自己终于可以逃离这人间地狱了。他从来没觉得一千米这么长，仿佛有云梦区到M大那么远。

　　Omega和Beta、Alpha不一样，测的是八百。他本来不用多跑这两百米，谁让他爱装B呢。

　　不过他本来跑一千米也没什么事，之前跑完了还能跟江澄打上四十分钟的篮球。可谁让他最近水逆厉害，非常时期还要体侧就算了，他偏偏没来得及更换抑制剂就开始测了。他本来还有时间，可惜上一组有个人请假了，顺位就轮到他了。

　　偏偏熬过了长跑、拖着半条命想洗手间解决的时候，他一摸口袋，空空如也。

　　抑制剂，丢了。

　　他再一次想要就地躺尸。就算身体已经被掏空，还要一路走回去找抑制剂，他好委屈，心好lay。

　　明明终点处已经离教学楼的洗手间已经很近了，为找抑制剂他一路沿着跑道绕到了几乎田径场对角线的那边。还没看到他的东西，眼前闪过一阵白光，残缺的一点气力瞬间被抽走，身体软绵绵地倒了下去。

　　却没有预想之中的痛感传来。

　　他可是个186的糙汉，从那么高的地方摔下来理应会很痛，难道是身体麻木了？虽然他现在靠躺着的什么也不是软的，但地板终归硬多了，而且这东西好暖和，好香……

　　接着他就看到了蓝忘机那张同样满是薄汗的脸。

　　蓝湛竟然还在……他应该早就跑完了才对啊，竟然还不去换衣服回家洗澡？不觉得难受么……

　　而且，他向来讨厌自己，见到自己就转开脸，怎么这会儿还抱上了……

　　魏无羡方才没有精力留心其他，这会儿好点儿了才注意到不远处正在围观着什么还窃窃私语或是哄声大笑的男男女女。而蓝忘机一直也不是那种爱凑热闹的人，所以也没加入围观的大军。

　　然而魏无羡这么一倒下，好像就比那边的更严重更具有围观性，人开始一点一点的凑过来。

　　那边人群一松，魏无羡就看到了那边被人围观的主角。

　　一个粉红色的小包。

　　正是他丢的东西。魏无羡心中大惑：这样一个小东西有什么好围观的，还这么可爱。

　　莫非还能是因为可爱？

　　下午出门的时候，他本来装抑制剂的包好好的突然就找不到了。嫌弃自己粗心的同时，又很赶时间，只得顺手抓了沙发上的这个可爱的小包，从抽屉里摸出一根抑制剂装入，再塞进自己那个宽大的运动短裤的裤袋里

　　此时蓝忘机和他都穿着上体育课专用的花灰色短袖POLO衫，胸前后背都被汗水湿了一大片，成了深灰。魏无羡一只手摇了摇蓝忘机的袖子，一只手指着远处那个粉红，颤颤巍巍道：“蓝、蓝湛……是我的。”

　　蓝忘机看他的眼神，似乎有一点动摇。魏无羡心想，难道去捡这么可爱的东西还需要勇气吗？

　　或许吧，粉粉的，蓝忘机又冷冷的，也太不搭了点。他也不想蓝忘机去做这样的事，可实在是没力气亲力亲为了。

　　蓝忘机将他双手放在自己挂在自己肩上，一手扶腰一手抄膝盖打横将人抱起，缓缓走到那个小粉包旁边，正想着怎么蹲下捡起来，就有好心的女生捡了起来放到魏无羡手上。

　　魏无羡靠在人肩头，很小声地朝她说了一声：“谢谢。”

　　又回过来跟蓝忘机也说了一次。

　　蓝忘机听了身体小小地晃了晃，魏无羡更晕了。他重新站稳了才跟魏无羡说：“不必。你感觉怎么样，是哪里不舒服。”

　　魏无羡好似意识全无，蓝忘机等了很久都没等到答复。自己做了决定：“我送你去医院。”

　　魏无羡额间疯狂流汗，却挤不出一点力气驱使自己的手去擦一擦了，整个后背几乎都成了更深色的一滩。他看了看离田径场对角线对面还要再再远两百米的洗手间，绝望地说：“回家。门卡在里面……蓝湛，我肚子疼，我想上厕所。”

　　他示意蓝忘机看那个粉色小包。

　　魏无羡住得离学校很近。江厌离给他在学校大门对面的小区买了一套小房子，他一个人住的倒也舒服和方便。与其走那么远去那边的洗手间，还不如直接回家，还能尽快洗上澡。

　　被人抱着推开家门的时候，魏无羡已经昏沉如一只被砍了两刀的老母鸡了。蓝忘机要将人在沙发上放下，魏无羡却急了：“厕所、扶我去厕所，我、我肚子疼啊……”

　　蓝忘机抱他去了，魏无羡还不忘捎上那个祸害人的小包。

　　今天和蓝忘机肢体接触的时间怕是比之前加起来的还要多得多。蓝忘机真是个好人啊，明明之前那么讨厌他，竟然还能做到这种地步。这么一想竟然还竟然还莫名高兴起来。他本来就是不讨厌蓝忘机，甚至看他古板还很喜欢去逗呢。经常大放厥词：“蓝湛我们来个AB惊世虐恋怎么样……”这时蓝忘机就甩给他一记白眼。

　　蓝忘机出去之后，魏无羡跪在地上瘫成一团。他用的棉条抑制剂，八小时就要更换一次记，超过时间就有患上中毒休克综合征的风险。从使用到现在已经快到八小时了，得赶紧换，不然就遭了。

　　自己这幅状态，里面肯定已经泥泞不堪了。他有预感，如果将抑制剂拔出来，肯定一屋子腥香黏腻的醇厚酒气，到时可就瞒不住外面那个人了，可要怎么说……

　　不过，这也不是被逼急了情非得已嘛……怎么说都好，蓝湛那么可靠，肯定不会传出去的。

　　想着就伸手去够自己裤头的系带。

　　浑身却已经没有一点力气，指头都是软趴趴的，拳都握不紧，连把裤绳解松都是奢侈。

　　Omega 就是这样，可怜弱小又无助。魏无羡还没有自己的Alpha ，简直是惨上加惨，惨绝人寰。可魏无羡这样一个不服输的人，不愿意因为自己Omega 的身份而占到半点便宜，从开始分化成Omega的时候他就决定了，所以他才一直活成一个普通、中间的Beta 。他不愿找、懒得找、也没合适的Alpha 。

　　好强如他，此时却无比想让门外那个人来拉自己一把。想依赖他，就像刚才一样，靠在他肩头肆意吞咽他那清淡古朴的味道，那比酒更醉人的檀香，是他的信息素。蓝忘机是个Alpha。

　　一直在蓝忘机身边转一直没发现他又这么香啊，太奇怪了。很快他就知道原因了。跑完步随着汗液漏出来的。不然蓝忘机一直控制得这么好，品性又是那样一块臭石头，怎么可能乱发散信息素来骚扰Omega 。

　　他这么想着，喉咙间喊出的“蓝湛”却不遂他愿，极小声，细如蚊蚋，可能需要对方将耳朵贴到他嘴边才能听清一二吧。

　　“魏婴，你还好吗？”铝合金框浴室门突然被人轻扣了两下，门外的人问他。

　　不好，我一点都不好……蓝湛，你快进来……心里嘴上都是竭尽全力想要被回应，却被一堵门尽数拦住。

　　最后还是听到了吧。

　　魏无羡趴在浴缸边，头垂得很低。忽然听很大的“嘭”一声，蓝忘机把卫生间门锁踹烂了，推门进来。

　　蓝忘机看到他的那一瞬间，魏无羡也看见他了。

　　一种很奇妙的感觉，魏无羡看见了他眼里明显流露的担忧。正如此时自己身下情潮比在田径场时剧烈而汹涌，蓝忘机的担忧也是。

　　腋下两只手穿过，他被人扶起。蓝忘机扶着他的腰坐在浴缸边的瓷台上，额头凑过来跟他碰了碰额头，又按了按脸，查探呼吸感觉还算正常之后，不停问他怎么样，这势头似乎下一刻就要扛起他送去医院。

　　魏无羡苍白的嘴唇动了动。蓝忘机如他期望的那样，将耳朵贴了过来。魏无羡看见了人发红的耳尖。

　　魏无羡呵着气，似乎比刚才极小声的说：“蓝湛，我没力气了……帮我、脱裤子，放抑制剂。”

　　像是遭了晴天霹雳，听言蓝忘机整个身子明显的震颤。他心头有疑，却也没问别的，干着嗓子有些紧张的回应了一句：“好。”

　　被人抱在怀里，属于Alpha的信息素从相贴的皮肤间传来，魏无羡感觉微微得劲了点。跟着蓝忘机的动作挪了挪。自己先前连小腿都被折起抱在怀里，他有些疑惑怎么自己在蓝忘机面前就是这么小一只，明明差不多高。他把腿垂下在地，让裤子尽量更方便人解开。

　　蓝忘机动作很利落地拉开系带、解开了扣子之后，捏住铜色的金属拉链往下拉去。甫一到底，黑色的子弹内裤便慢慢穿破那条缝露了出来，一团胀起的小包挨蹭到他手背。他皱了皱眉，将视线移开一点，不去失礼地看。浑身已然燥热，却还是一副很镇定自若的样子缓缓将手挪开。

　　要是在这样一个情形下，魏无羡还能好意思大大咧咧地说蓝湛你干嘛这么害羞大家都是男的……那脸皮可真是厚如城墙了。好歹他俩一个Alpha 一个Omega ,还是在他发情期共处一室，孤A寡O的。魏无羡把脸侧开，不太敢去看蓝忘机。

　　迟疑了几秒，蓝忘机才搂着他的腰抱起一点点然后利索地将人的短裤光速褪了去。

　　明明短裤很短，两条大腿先前也是露在外头许多，可脱和没脱差别怎么就那么大呢。

　　喉咙好干。

　　那一瞬间，被汗水浸湿的布料粘着皮肉的黏腻感觉霍然消失，魏无羡下身一阵舒爽。

　　魏无羡其实想跟他说，其实不用把裤子全脱了的……

　　也只是想了想，还是忍住了。蓝忘机面薄，愿意委身帮他换已是荒漠绿洲一般的难得，万一他说了，蓝忘机一不高兴甩脸走人，自己上哪找人救命去……毕竟他现在是个爬都爬不动，就算勉强爬了出去手机都举不起的废人……

　　魏无羡横坐在蓝忘机大腿上，后腰被人隔着一层衣料抚着，头虚虚地靠搭在人肩窝。裤子脱了之后，两条腿白花花的，在厕所吊顶射灯打下的光下有点晃眼。像是也有点担心自己真的被人扒光，他对抱着他的人说：“翻身，内裤往下拉一点就能放了，那样比较好放……”

　　蓝忘机沉沉地“嗯”了一声，炙热的鼻息就在魏无羡耳尖的不远处。魏无羡还是觉查到了那一团团淡淡的檀香。

　　虽然还是很淡很浅，但魏无羡没留意到这已经不是出汗能散出来的那个浓度了。体内那烦人的什物被檀香蛊惑，悄然作祟，深处的情潮又开始不停翻涌。

　　趴在蓝忘机一马平川的双腿上时，他心里竟然想的是，莫非自己真的没有魅力？好歹也是个Omega，蓝湛怎么一点反应都没有……真的没有七情六欲，这么不食人间烟火的吗？

　　忽然一滴汗从蓝忘机那光滑白皙的侧脸划过、从下巴滴下、落到魏无羡后腰裸露的皮肤上时，已经没了它原本的温度。魏无羡下意识就问：“蓝湛，你刚才没开冷气吗？这么热？”

　　即使魏无羡下面好似一团火不停在烧，还隐隐一种越烧越旺的趋势，整个身体的体温也好似比蓝忘机的凉一些。

　　果然是血气方刚的Alpha，正常体温都比一个发情期的Omega要高……

　　忍着真的很难受，还脱了力，魏无羡还是不去催他。蓝忘机盯着那个被黑色布料紧紧包着的那翘挺的窄臀很久，才鼓起勇气将手移了过去。

　　裤腰很低，只到一半臀、正好在与尾椎骨持平的位置，臀挺出来，裤头和皮肉中间镂空出一条小缝隙，刚好能放进一指。蓝忘机手指纤细又修长，应该能放得深，而不触碰到魏无羡。

　　他屏了口气，伸出食指尖勾住魏无羡镂空那处的内裤边缘，将眼睛紧紧闭了闭，又睁开，似乎是下了什么决心，手指缓慢将布料往下扯。

　　臀部后方的内裤完全褪到腿根，一个完整美好的蜜桃臀就露了出来，圆润的光滑白皙中透着点粉色，让人很想将双手都覆上去狠狠蹂躏揉成各种形状。

　　蓝忘机虽极力避免，还是免不了碰到那看起来很有弹性的臀肉。确实真的很有弹性。

　　被比自己皮肤温热的指尖烫到，虽没力气却还是神经反射，魏无羡浑身跟着打了个激灵，被人碰到的地方好像化开了……

　　蓝忘机因他这有些幅度的动作僵住了，眸色骤然变暗，呼吸好似比之前重了不少。

　　魏无羡见他愣着，生怕他下一刻翻脸不认人就直接跑了，得让他赶紧继续。讨好的说：“……蓝、蓝湛……抑制剂在里面，你先拿出来。”

　　一出声就把自己吓到了，这绵绵柔柔的已经软成一团棉花，再不放进稀释剂克制真真大事不妙。

　　蓝忘机将放在一旁的小包拿过来，拉开拉链取出了里面条形小包装。他方才不是没怀疑过这是什么东西。

　　刚才进门的时候也没打开这个小包，隔着薄薄的布“滴”了一次就刷进来了，此时见到才真的愣住。

　　他也不是没听过这个抑制剂，国外的Omega 使用已经不很稀罕，国内媒体也偶有刊载过与之相关。由于价格异常昂贵，国内还未正式引进，仅有少部分能拿到抑制剂的Omega 在使用。

　　没想到魏无羡……

　　蓝忘机隔着包装纸捏了捏这跟抑制剂。小指粗细，约摸十厘米，类似于针筒的一根细管。他轻轻从一个锯齿口撕开包装袋，拿在手上。抑制剂头部套了一个塑料管，比这管抑制剂的一半长一小截儿，尾部连着一根白色的棉绳。

　　魏无羡趴在他腿上，用他轻成一缕烟的嗓音头也不回地说：“先……先拉绳子把它拔出来……”

　　蓝忘机拿着那个针管，脸上微露疑色。还是一手捏住塑料管，一手拉住那根白色的棉绳，用力一扯。

　　那一瞬间似乎是有声音的。被压缩在塑料管里的棉花一瞬间好似“嘭”的一声就炸开了，变成了一个成人拳头大小的棉花团，在尾部的的推管便掉了出来。蓝忘机当场愣了神……

　　跟他料想的用法有点差距。他以为头部那个套管只是保护套。

　　魏无羡见他迟迟没有动作，回过头看自己身后，就看到了那个蓬蓬松松的棉花团……不知道哪里涌来的力气，他竟然还能笑出声：“蓝湛……竟然有你不懂的东西……我以为你知道怎么用呢。”

　　他重新转过头去，有些难为情支支吾吾地说：“……我是让你拔掉我、里面那个……你、你摸摸……”

　　听言蓝忘机往魏无羡身后探了探身子，果然看见那个两瓣臀中间那个深深的沟壑之中一抹醒目的白，藏得很是隐蔽。

　　他胸如擂鼓，却还是控制住自己的手不颤抖。中指循着那深深地缝一路往下，才捻到了那根白色的绳子。却也抑制碰到了已经隐隐泛出蜜水的穴口。蓝忘机甫一碰到，呼吸骤停。

　　绳子又湿又滑，食指和拇指捏住总是不得劲，可能也是魏无羡夹得太紧不肯松口。蓝忘机将那根湿滑绳子在食指上绕了一圈，指尖便到了穴口。这才勉强有支点使劲不至于总是滑到尾端。秘境深处埋着的抑制剂才开始有点点松动，慢慢地、跟着蓝忘机手指的动作，一点点被牵了出来。

　　魏无羡其实已经忍无可忍了，面条在他体内每抽动一小节，摩擦过稚嫩的穴臂的细密快感让他恨不得往后重重一坐，将人那根勾心的手指也一并坐穿。酥麻难耐，全身心都在叫嚣着想要与能抚慰Omega的Alpha那根结合。

　　除了分化那次，他还未有过这样汹涌澎湃的情潮。此时可比刚才难捱多了，一个健康俊美的Alpha 在身边却不能与之欢爱，世间酷刑之最。强忍着快破皮而出的欲望，汗水从他已经洇湿饱和的发梢滑落，他咬了咬下唇，艰难地吐出几个字：“蓝湛……快、快些……”

　　蓝忘机：“……”

　　一瞬的无言以对。他总觉得这听起来，太过挠人勾心了，像是在对自己邀约，像是自己此时正把他压在身下欺负他。当下的情形总能将人的思维往不理智的方向引去。

　　其实，自己现在不也是正在欺负着他吗。

　　发泄般，他手上猛然一用力，抑制剂被往外拖出一大截。魏无羡因为这个动作大重重地往后仰了仰头，喉间又是抑制不住的一声长吟，比刚才的更加摄人魂魄暧昧不清。

　　蓝忘机只听得脸上燥热，就算自己看不见，耳朵肯定红了个透。魏无羡的手已经紧紧抓他的膝盖，似乎想很用力地挠出几个洞，终是徒劳。

　　可饱受煎熬的又何止他一人。

　　身前的人已在他心里扎根多年，在他这幅姿态下，还要克制自己身为一个Alpha 的欲望，不去逾矩，牙齿都要咬崩了。他却不想管这么多了，再接再厉地、手上再用力一扯。只听“啵”的一声，就好像打开红酒的木塞，一枚小小的、湿漉漉的的抑制剂被人拔了出来。随即膨成一团。却比没用过的抑制剂紧实，许是在里面吸纳了很多水分吧。与之一同席卷而来铺天盖地的，还有被这个棉花团吸收的堵在小穴里的醇厚酒香。

　　是一种放置了许多年的陈酒味道，在狭小的空间里转来转去，慢慢缠紧了人的皮肤，渗进每一个毛孔，似就要将人生吞下去。

　　Omega 的信息素撩得蓝忘机鼻息更为粗重了，魏无羡虚虚地说：“抱我出去吧，外面有新的抑制剂。”

　　蓝忘机点了点头，将人翻转过来，却发现他眼里已经是水光淋淋，几粒泪珠被长睫串起，在灯光照射下晶莹剔透，而整个脸呈现微红，极为惹人怜爱。一阵冲动涌上，他想低下头去吻干这个楚楚可怜的Omega 眼角的泪水。

　　天人交战片刻，一张脸还是古井无波，他稳稳地将人打横抱起，让他像先前回来路上一样偎在自己肩窝里。抱起来前还不忘很绅士地将内裤给人重新拉到腰间。

　　推开了卧室的门，入眼是魏无羡那张超大尺寸的床，他将人轻轻柔柔地放了上去，生怕他再磕碰到哪里。也看到了穴口对着的那片内裤湿成了更深的灰色。

　　要怎么能才能忍下这烦人的欲望呢。至始至终，他都是紧紧抿着唇，也紧紧咬着牙。太过用力，额头的青筋已经开始凸显，汗意更大、檀香也更浓了。

　　找遍了魏无羡说的每一处地方，都找不出半管抑制剂的影子，只有几个空空荡荡的包装的大盒子。

　　魏无羡绝望道：“完了，我没救了。我忘了检查是不是用完了。江家又太远，今晚肯定过不去了。赶到那边估计我要死了……”

　　蓝忘机站在床边看着他，魏无羡眼角已经红成暧昧的缨红色，汗如雨下，知道他肯定也隐忍得难受。他道：“等我，我去买普通的抑制剂。”

　　魏无羡将人喊住：“不行。我的身体太敏感了，用那个会有排斥反应，只会烧得厉害。所以我一直都只能外用这个……刚分化的时候，用了几次都是被抬进医院抢救的 ……去医院都是麻醉冰敷降温，我还不如死了算了……”

　　蓝忘机：“那、要如何……”

　　发情期的Omega 如果一直在发情的状态里得不到缓解，久了便会发烧、发梦，慢慢沉沦在在幻想出来的情爱里，思维和理智逐渐会被烧坏，还极有可能发情期挨过去之后，无法恢复……

　　媒体上整日播送的都是这些新闻。

　　蓝忘机听了魏无羡的去将卫生间里那团棉花拿出来，剪开层层用来吸收信息素的竹炭层，取出了最里面的一枚小小的外用抑制药丸。

　　他回到魏无羡身边时，魏无羡已经自己翻了个身，蹬掉了自己的内裤，跪趴在一床被子间等他。他空着的那只握拳的手紧了紧，靠了过去。

　　本就挺翘的臀因为他的撅起，而腰又下沉显得更为浑圆饱满，白花花的大腿线条流畅，粉嫩的穴口一张一合，好似在做盛情邀约，汩汩白色的粘稠液体在开合间被吐出来，还隐约有些水声传来，又是一阵加剧的腥香。白皙修长的大腿呈粉红的光泽状，蜜穴里流出的淫水顺着清晰流畅的大腿线条往下淌，还滑到前面已经明显起了反应的一根暗粉色笔直性器和棕褐色的囊袋上，正欲坠不坠。各种颜色斑驳交错，淫靡不堪。

　　蓝忘机明显的感觉到自己胯间那处往前往前挺了挺，尽管此时还在死死压制，还是控制不住的硬了。幸好穿的是极为宽松的运动短裤，又是深色，不去留意也不会察觉到，倒也不至于太尴尬。

　　视线全然被吸引竟然移不开，他死死盯着身前的Omega ，内心反复挣扎思考自己要如何将手指尖捻着的这粒小小的抑制剂放进那一方狭小的秘境，对方回过了头。几乎也是同一瞬间，被撞破的他有些慌乱地将视线胡乱往上，移开了。却看见了对方劲瘦光滑的腰肢。

　　魏无羡丰腴的臀往上翘，肩却几乎贴到了床面。他往下趴着，衣服受重力作用往下滑去，在腋下出起了几个褶皱。魏无羡白皙稚嫩的腰窝便露出来。又是一只尖利的钩子，在蓝忘机摇摇欲坠的心上猛然勾下一个洞。

　　“蓝湛，快……快进来……”

　　“……”

　　明明魏无羡这句话只是让他将抑制剂放进去，他却总能听出别的意思。恼怒自己这耻于见人的淫欲，他低低沉沉地应了一声”嗯。“

　　那粒抑制剂中间圆两头尖。他微微俯下身，将之一个小头嵌进了水光淋淋穴口，手指顶住，感受到了小穴的一点阻力。

　　明明只是这样小的一粒东西，而且此时那个Omega 的小穴已经流了很多水，还是如此推拒，想必里面是很紧。想到此处，一阵热血涌上心头，燥得他心火狂烧。汹涌的欲望作祟下，鬼使神差地手指微微一用力往前一按，指甲盖长的那个细小事物就被不停一张一合着的那张嘴吃了进去。

　　蓝忘机将抵在穴口地指尖拿下来，无声地重重地松了口气：“好了。”

　　“？”魏无羡回过头，已是一脸春色，气力已经干涸，十分为难又硬撑着跟蓝忘机说：“蓝湛……要……放到最里面，才行……”

　　蓝忘机：“……”

　　魏无羡把脸埋进被子里，能让他难为情实在是太难得了。被子里传来闷闷的几声：：“你……你就用你的手指、推进去一下就成……”

　　犹豫了一小段时间，却在蓝忘机和魏无羡看来都很久。其实也才不过两分钟后，蓝忘机又屏着一口气将一只手覆到一边丰满挺翘的臀上，触碰到的瞬间那软肉似乎还弹了弹。中指指腹正好在穴口。想起刚才那么细小药粒挤进去都有些勉强，他的手虽然纤细，比前者却已经算得上巨物了。他无比体贴地很轻很轻的揉了揉穴口。

　　若是这个地方，以后被粗大壮硕的性器毫不留情地捣弄，该多可怜……

　　蓝忘机微不可查甩了甩头，甩掉了了自己几近变态的无耻念头。

　　中指不过只在穴周打了两圈，那香软甜蜜的穴水便将他一整只手淋得湿漉漉香喷喷的。他对着趴在被子里的人循循善诱地道：“放松。”

　　魏无羡咬了咬牙，接着就感受到一样事物冲进了自己身体里。尽管只是一小节，粗细也很抑制剂的软管多大差别，想到它是个活人控制的，还是个蓝忘机这样一个俊美冷冽不食烟火的Alpha ，那个短暂的贯穿感便一遍遍在他脑海回放，让人餍足又依恋。

　　他还沉迷在松松软软黏黏腻腻的快感中，一道又低又磁的声音送入他耳边：“可还好？”

　　不知是不是受了魏无羡这小半天细弱又暧昧的声线影响，蓝忘机从开始到现在说话也是很小而轻的，却也极好听。这样一来，又备显温柔，与他之前见过的各种蓝忘机都不太一样。简直让他想溺死在这温柔乡里。

　　“蓝湛，再进来，深一点……”

　　他又何止不是又香又软，绵绵的简直快要淌出水来了却还不自知。蓝忘机咬着下唇将手指再往里探进一小节。他能感受到抑制剂就在他指尖，而自己也快被这紧紧吸裹他手指的小洞逼疯……

　　见蓝忘机又好半天没有动作，魏无羡几乎是恶狠狠地说：“蓝湛，你干什么磨磨蹭蹭，全放进来！”

　　蓝忘机：“……”

　　自己的指根几乎已经贴到了穴口那片嫩肉，他一时有些无措。

　　思索再三，还是艰难地回答：“……到底了。”

　　还是镇定的语气，也还算清定神闲，不看他手上的动作，单单看脸听声音根本无法猜出他此时正在做着什么淫秽不堪的事……

　　“……这、就完了？”

　　听起来魏无羡似乎有些不信。蓝忘机像要证明什么，就着黏滑的汁水在逼仄的窄洞里快速抽插了两下，让他清楚地体会。

　　快感来得太过突然，刺激到了敏感的穴壁，喉间反射性地漏出两声轻吟，一个激灵过去，对着蓝忘机撅起的臀忽然就向下塌去了一点，魏无羡也明显感受到了蓝忘机说的“到底”了。

　　却有点难以置信蓝忘机会做出刚才那种动作，魏无羡回过头去：“蓝湛？你怎么……”

　　蓝忘机很快就反应过来自己的失礼，慌乱中抽出手。也看到了自己胯间顶起的小帐篷。到底是自己身体的一部分，硬到了什么地步是什么感受他都清楚得很。

　　已经胀到了极限。

　　见魏无羡回过头来，他更加羞得无地自容，尴尬地侧过一点身子。

　　魏无羡：“……”

　　侧过身魏无羡反而看得更清楚了。

　　他心里却想的是：蓝湛也太能忍了吧……虽然我装B多年他知道，可我现在实实在在是个Omega 的样子没跑了。但他是个血气方刚身体健康的Alpha 啊，一边帮我做这样的事情，还能忍住不把我肏穿，蓝家人的理智也太可怕了点……我这不是在欺负他吗？

　　蓝忘机知道他也看见了。迈开了一步想要夺门而去。魏无羡喊道：“站住！”

　　“临阵脱逃算什么英雄好汉！你是想把我一个人扔在这儿等死吗？”

　　蓝忘机垂下了头不敢看他，“我……我并非……”

　　一个念头神不知鬼不觉地浮上心头，魏无羡小心翼翼地问：“……你、有对象吗？”

　　蓝忘机摇了摇头。

　　得到了意料之中的答案。魏无羡满意又很勉强地笑了一下：“正好，我也没，咱们都是单身的大好青年。”

　　来打一炮啊朋友，就当帮个忙。

　　蓝忘机肯定听懂了魏无羡的意思。

　　眉头皱了一下，他还是疑惑道：“抑制剂，放进去何时发挥作用？”

　　魏无羡简直都要怒了，或许不是蓝忘机有自制力，自己真没吸引力？

　　“……抑制剂的推筒推进去后有十六厘米，你觉得你那根手指能把他推到生殖腔口么？”

　　说完魏无羡脸上更热了。这听起来多少有点欲求不满的味道。

　　蓝忘机垂下了眸：“对不起，我……”

　　他意味深长地看了蓝忘机的脸一眼，又看了看小帐篷：“能不能行，看你的了。”

　　蓝忘机：“……”

　　魏无羡皱了一下眉，蓝忘机立即上前。“怎么了？”

　　“腰、有点酸了……”

　　蓝忘机扶着他光洁的水蛇腰让他平躺在床上。因为臀太过挺翘，他的后腰不能完全贴到床板，他贴心的塞进了一点被子给他撑着。

　　“头疼……”

　　蓝忘机抬起他相对冰冰凉凉的手掌，一碰上他的额头，仿佛碰到一个热水壶。很明显是开始发烧了。

　　似乎觉得贴在自己脸上这块冰很舒服，魏无羡一边往上挨蹭，一边含含糊糊地说些什么：“蓝湛，你……把裤子脱了，进来……”

　　蓝忘机这个人，吃饭吃得慢条斯理幽雅极了，连准备上床脱个衣服也是这般一板一眼。解开裤绳拉下裤链的过程在这里好似被放慢了一万倍，白色的子弹内裤包裹着的一个硕大的鼓包顶出来就有点千呼万唤始出来的意思。

　　这漫长的过程无异于将魏无羡吊起来鞭打。他在想，如果自己还有点力气，肯定冲上去三两下把人扒得片甲不留再跨坐上去自己动，而不会像现在这样让蓝忘机弯腰将裤子褪到小腿处再一前一后将腿迈出。

　　感受到魏无羡全程盯着他脱，蓝忘机将两手的手拇指插进自己的内裤裤腰里时，头转到了别的地方去，咬咬牙，才缓缓把小腹前的布料往前撑了一撑，把阻碍内裤滑落的阴茎和阴囊先弄了出来。

　　看见蓝忘机胯部那根的时候，刚还在幻想强上人的魏无羡突然怂了。那根紫红色的性器前端挂着一点溢出的清液，一整根微微上翘，柱身青筋虬结，比柱身大的光滑前端呈肉粉色的伞状。虽然自己的在Omega 中应该不算小，可蓝忘机这也太…大了，还长……自己的跟蓝忘机的比起来，简直是小巫见大巫啊……他不由得倒吸了两口凉气……

　　他盯着看，不一会儿那根就被人握在手里，似乎还在突突地跳动。魏无羡下意识就联想到蓝忘机在自亵是怎样在洗手间弓起背撸动，肯定是又有力量又性感、Alpha 信息素爆棚……光光意淫就让他快陷落进去了……

　　恐惧的同时他咽了咽口水，完全没注意到对方已经将衣服脱了个精光跪到自己腿间。腿被人掰成一个条准备的直角时魏无羡才反应过来。蓝忘机一手扶着他的膝盖，另一手藤蔓般缠上那根深紫红色的性器，扶着柱身让龟头对准那个还在不断吐水的淫穴。

　　蓝忘机的耳朵已经红透了，一路连着脖子根都是一派艳色，跟平时清清冷冷的他大相径庭，魏无羡莫名就有一种冷面仙君坠入红尘的既视感。浅淡的琉璃色眼瞳死死盯着身下绷在弦上的阳根与小穴贴合之处，一眨也不眨，一眼也不敢看魏无羡。魏无羡看到了他眼底流露出的一些不淡定和别的东西。像是野兽看待猎物般，仿佛下一秒就一口将他生吞。本来蓬松柔软的头发被汗水打湿得七七八八，几滴清汗悬在额前的发梢，欲滴不滴，魏无羡就很想伸手帮他擦掉……

　　他总算知道，为什么先前蓝忘机一直狂流汗了……

　　不是因为热，是一直在紧张、一直在忍耐……

　　可他此时内心也不停颤抖啊…母胎solo一个他可没交过什么男朋友女朋友，对这种事也没经历过的啊……太过粗长太过狰狞，每次塞那么小一只抑制剂的管子都很吃力的小穴等会儿要被插进这么一根小孩子手臂粗细的东西……

　　他本能地担心自己等会儿会不会发情没被压制下来，先被捅死了……

　　蓝忘机咬着牙答他：“……我会……小心。”

　　魏无羡才反应过来自己讲什么说出口时，柔软稚嫩的穴口已经被硕大的异物撑开了一点点。一种要裂开的感觉，更是觉得自己是被蓝忘机叼在嘴里的一块肥美的肉，随时有可能会被一口吃个干净。

　　抑制不住地紧张。

　　他顾不上难为情，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，胸如擂鼓乱成一团，只知道胡乱地喊几声：“蓝湛……等、先等等……”

　　蓝忘机也停下来看着他，额头青筋暴起，有几根都能数个一清二楚，看来也是快到极限忍得辛苦。他咬着牙说：“……怎么了。”

　　“额……那个，做这种事……是不是应该先接个吻，亲一亲？”话一出口他就恨不得钻到床底了，终于意识道自己慌乱中说了句什么话。因为蓝忘机也跟着愣了愣。

　　接着他就听到人低低地说了句：“抱歉，我疏忽了。”

　　他浑身已经被檀香包围，浑身都暖暖的很放松，力气都涌上来不少，说起来像是抑制了，可身后的洞口就像塌了方，越来越无法控制的更空虚，驱使着他和这个人贴得更近、更紧，到负距离……

　　感觉那香味离他的鼻尖越来越近，下颌好似被很粗糙的拇指抚了又抚，莫名一种开箱验货的感觉……

　　终于碰到了……湿湿软软的，禁欲的味道从唇齿相接处传来，生生涩涩的，没有一点技巧，只知道乱吸乱啃。即使这样，魏无羡还是陷了进去，轻启牙关请君入瓮，舌头缠上了对方的，凶悍又激烈地吻在一处。两个人都是被情欲支配，都没有半点分寸的疯狂索取。胸肉相贴，鼻息交互，能感觉到对方的呼吸和心跳都毫无节奏可言……

　　一股暖意从心底漾开来，他微微睁开眼睛，正好看见了对方也半阖着的眼眸，睫毛浓密又修长，底下是一片情动的眼波……

　　魏无羡在狂乱的吻缝隙中吐出几个字，“蓝湛，你不知道…接吻，要闭眼吗。”

　　对方闭上了眼，喉间跟着传来了一声“嗯”。接着就感觉腰间抚上了一只大手。不停顺着腰线滑动，又拧又抓，仿佛要掰下一块肉据为己有留着过冬了好好享用。

　　魏无羡浑身上下每一处都敏感极了，腰窝一直被人钳制，又酥又麻。那只温热的手掌慢慢地擦过一根根肋骨，慢慢向上游走，终于抚到了被人孤立的最敏感的那两点乳果。

　　先前雨露期没放抑制剂时，穿着衣服每每擦过乳首他都忍不住要嘤咛出声，现在被人捏在手里抚弄，又按又扣，捏来提去，浑身上下几乎所有的感官都往那处汇集。

　　隔着衣服看不见底下的大手是什么姿势、什么动作，却能深刻地感受到对方的爱不释手，仿佛要在他那一片平坦的胸脯上生生揉出一座小丘陵来。

　　隔着衣服，要干点什么都不行，多不方便。魏无羡心不满道。

　　发现自己吃了点对方的涎液有了力气，便挣了挣上半身。蓝忘机会意地将他已然被汗水湿透的衣服翻了上去，整个剥了下来，魏无羡整个人光溜溜的躺在他身下了。

　　胸前受了刺激的两粒红豆果然挺立，乳晕周围的细小绒毛也被汗液打湿。蓝忘机被这美好粉嫩的乳粒吸引，俯身上去，含住，不停的又舔又吸，像在吃什么好吃的东西又舍不得一次吃完，慢慢地舔又口水狂流……魏无羡下意识就问：“好吃吗蓝湛？”

　　“……”蓝忘机被问得脸忽地一热，也不管自己是真的很想继续咬吸得念头，忙要将头移开，却被人用手按住了。

　　魏无羡用手扣住的人的头，修长的玉手插到他发间胡乱，还频频挺胸求舔，嘴里深深浅浅吐出的都是情不自禁发出的娇吟。

　　发觉身下的Omega 似乎是在和他传递某种信号，蓝忘机下意识将自己已经湿淋淋的性器向前挺了挺，身下人惊叫一声，当即跟着绷直了身子，臀部如避蛇蝎地想向后收去，想逃离开他的蛮横硬闯。半个龟头已经被人不断张驰的小口吃了进去，咬得都变了形，果然还是太勉强吗……

　　蓝忘机将舌头挪开那个奶孔已经被化开的乳头，僵硬无比又恳切地问道：“……可以吗？”额间的汗水已经蒸得满脸都是，不停顺着白皙的脸滑下，落在魏无羡胸前，跟他的融在一起。

　　魏无羡整个身子抖了抖，额角也是汗水狂流，颤颤巍巍说道：“蓝湛，我、我……我想先喝口水……”

　　蓝忘机脸上终于也染上了一抹粉色，他抬起头对准了魏无羡的唇，吻了过来。

　　“……唔？”两片薄唇又被人含在嘴里像吃好吃的香香的果冻一样不停吻吮时，魏无羡神游天外，心道我的娘啊……蓝湛怎么，这是会错意了吧……

　　他被吻得天昏地暗，大床上的顶灯都黯然失色。整个人方才才得了点劲儿，又被吻化了骨头，浑身松松软软……

　　自己那守了二十年的隐蔽处突然闯进来那么一个庞然大物，他发誓之前是真的想喝水来缓解紧张，此时也只好打消这个念头了……

　　反正喝这个口水跟那个喝口水达到的效果是一样的。

　　魏无羡搂着蓝忘机的脖子继续亲的时候，觉得气氛越来越怪异。怎么感觉他跟蓝忘机相爱已久已经密不可分……虽然两个人也确实认识了很久，却从未真的谈情说爱过。

　　缠绵亲吻互换气息间，两条修长白皙光滑稚嫩的双腿情不自禁缠上了人的腰，像是一条灵活的水蛇攀附上一根僵硬的树干。蓝忘机将头移开一点点，魏无羡就看见他眼角已经红得不能看了，眼底似还有了些红血丝，看起来可怖极了……

　　可真是苦了他了，换做别人早就控制不住硬劈进来了……蓝湛真是个好人。他暗暗心道，不能让他再这样了。

　　“蓝、蓝湛……”

　　“嗯？”

　　“你进来吧……”

　　蓝忘机：“可以了？”他的声音已经又低又沙哑。

　　魏无羡咬了下他的下唇，“嗯。”

　　蓝忘机调整了下动作，下体才摊进一点头部的地方又不停戳弄他的穴口，魏无羡才刚放松的心一下又被吊起，好像随时都要被摔个粉碎，绝望地闭上眼睛，紧紧地、眉头都跟着拧得乱七八糟的，破罐破摔像是在等刽子手落下大刀。

　　看他这样视死如归的样子，蓝忘机有些心疼，停下了所有的动作。

　　“……还是，送你去医院吧。”

　　魏无羡猛地睁开眼看他，又要开始安慰人：“别啊蓝湛。只是我、你……就是你的太大了，我有点怕……“

　　他忽然感觉埋在自己身后的那一小节东西有了点异动，将小穴撑得更开了……他斟酌了几下继续道：“我、是第一次……就想再、再跟你说一遍……对我好点儿……”

　　蓝忘机看着他闪躲的腰诚恳道：“嗯。”

　　两个头部不停辗转贴合，蓝忘机舔着他的唇，边吻边说：”放松。“

　　磁性的声线带着点性欲，变得性感无比。从细小的毛孔钻进了魏无羡的身体，可靠又温柔，上一刻蹦蹦狂跳的心慢慢地降了下来，他渐渐地松了松紧绷的臀，不再那个强硬地抵制那个异物，强迫自己去体会感受蓝忘机的清爽的檀香，而不去理会身下。

　　他双手搂着蓝忘机的后颈，在那个庞然巨物一寸寸钉进来的时候还是抑制不住搂得更紧，牙口猛然咬下，听得闷哼一声，下一刻对方嘴里涌来的捎带咸味的液体。魏无羡又倍感愧疚，腾出一只手帮他擦掉，心疼地看着可怜兮兮的蓝忘机，却发现模糊的是自己的眼。他伸手擦掉自己眼睛上的泪花，安慰道：“蓝湛……疼不疼……”

　　蓝忘机抓住他的手放到唇边淡淡地亲了亲，宠溺至极也温柔至极。他重新低下头去吻他的Omega，让他的唇也染上一样的艳色。

　　“你若疼，咬我也无妨。我陪你一起疼。”

　　话才说完，猛地一挺胯，将自己胯间长物尽数送到了底。

　　抑制剂或许已经被无尽涌出的淫水化开了吧，已经没人想得起它了。

　　或许也没那么重要了。

　　被粗大的性器贯穿的那一瞬，魏无羡昏昏沉沉的脑子突然被疏通的感觉。轻柔干净的没有一点杂质，软软润润的像一团吸满了水汽的云，不自主发出的长吟，带着一点哭腔，也湿软得一塌糊涂，仿佛拧得出水。腰眼跟着蓝忘机挺动的动作向后一沉，浑身通透地好似到了修仙得道。

　　蓝忘机被他卡得动也不敢动，下面这张小嘴小得很也厉害得很，光长着不动就能咬人，让人止不住想多往里挺弄肏得它流更多口水。然担心身下人还未适应，只能继续忍着，压在他身上，轻啄他的下唇。

　　魏无羡咬牙切齿道：“蓝、湛……你真是……”

　　“刚才才答应我要轻点儿的呢……”

　　甜美浓郁的酒香快要将他吃抹干净无声化去，蓝忘机沉沉道：“抱歉，因为是、你……我已经尽力在克制了……”

　　被卡着的的滋味自然两个人都不好受，吃了点蓝忘机的体液，魏无羡回复了力气，紧了紧臀，体内的东西被他夹得好似动了动，不知是不是错觉。

　　“那你……动啊……你不动我撑得好难受……啊……”

　　蓝忘机直起身子，将他的腰托离床面，钉在自己的胯间，箍着他的腰窝胯间的动作逐渐加速，先是很小幅度地慢慢抽动，好让他循序适应，只拔出半根手指长就顶了回去，慢慢地感觉那窄小的蜜穴比较通常不再那么难以活动了，便把整根都抽出来，只留半个伞状头让他含着，再更悍戾地捅到最里，逼出他藏在喉间的淫言浪语。听得人面红耳赤想让他闭嘴又无法直视自己的内心其实是喜欢身下的人这样叫的。

　　直至刚才，蓝忘机还是童子一枚。今天第一次开荤，被紧致的、没经人开拓过得肠穴死死压迫，低烧的身体滚烫得就要沸腾，他含得就要化了。突然不安分的小洞一下收缩，猛地一绞，他一口气差点喘不上来，没有防备险些就交了货。而那处像是长了个泉眼，源源不断地向外冒水，每次抽出，再凿进去，都会带出一圈粘人浓香的爱液，一点一点麻痹他还逐渐不理智的大脑。

　　“蓝湛……我里面、舒服吗……是不是很多水……”

　　魏无羡被人掰着大腿一波又一波地狂肏，下半身已经动弹不得了，只能双手抓紧了床单，抓出几个皱巴巴的褶皱……明明被比自己身体大了一个号的Alpha压了、已经是只处于弱势的湿淋淋的小鸡仔，还要使出平时调笑人的本事。“你是不是很喜欢……我、里面紧不紧？……奇怪啊，第一次怎就给你了……”

　　忙碌的肏弄间，蓝忘机仓猝地深吸了一口气，有些发狠地猛地往一处软肉上顶去，道：“你本打算给谁？！”

　　那点正是花穴内无数敏感点的中心机关，每被蓝忘机的那个撞到一次，就变成了一个坏掉的水龙头，淫水狂流，浇得那根开凿的粗长硬棍湿漉漉又滑腻腻的，透白的液体淋在上面，紫红色都淡了几分颜色，只是颜色不太均匀，看着十分污秽不堪。理智的线在被顶到那处软肉的时候崩断，Omega情难自制地跟着Alpha的喘出几声媚叫，落到人耳朵里，不免又掀起惊天巨浪，身下的动作便不断加快，恨不得连那两个绷得又肿又硬的囊袋也一并塞进去，将这淫穴肏出肉花。

　　恶性循环。

　　Omega 到最后也只能连连求饶，“给你、给你啊……啊！我还能给谁、我想给谁现在都是你了……啊！慢点儿，受不住啊……二哥哥……“

　　理智被强烈的快感吞噬，浑身上下仿佛缩做了那被不断展平又放松的穴壁软肉，快速吸收和Alpha交媾产生的快感。Omega 被人捞起搭在肩头上的腿虚虚地随着Alpha剧烈的进进出出在空中晃荡，不是自己的了。两瓣臀肉像是熟透的果肉被大力地砸到地上，撞得更松软，颜色更深、几近溃烂，感受器已然失效，仿佛下次站起来他就再也挺翘不起来了般。上半身和下半身脱节，中间的腰被勒出红痕和细小的淤青，除了酥麻和快感，其他什么也没有，不要算了……

　　床不堪重负，不停地吱呀哀嚎。明明世界杯站的队赢球了他在上面蹦的时候还没有任何反应的，这时候怎么这么不给面子。床摇晃的“吱呀”声，和频率越来越高的“啪啪“声、被狠狠抽插的Omega喉咙间偶尔漏出的几声或轻或重的吟唱组成了一组美妙又羞人的交响乐。

　　“蓝湛、好蓝湛……你对我好点儿……别那么欺负我……亲老公……嗯……呵啊……”魏无羡眉头蹙起，薄唇轻轻衔着自己的食指中部，他每扭一次身，就好似被千万只蚂蚁在啃食血肉，痒麻难耐。泪意又不断上涌，让在他股间狂戾顶弄的Alpha看了，真像被欺负得狠了，楚楚可怜，让人心生怜爱。

　　一声声叫唤喊得正在卖力进出的Alpha 心七上八下，看他面翻红潮又情欲四起，果真停了下来，却没将那欺负人的魁首拔出来，就着将他抱起翻了个身，让他跪趴着，这样的姿势他能清楚地看到开合的股缝，和自己在人身体里捣弄驰骋的性器，小穴口被撑得平滑，呈现淡淡的肉粉色，小穴里流出的水已经不是水，被拍打着好像成了揉开的沐浴露，是一片片细小的白沫。

　　这样的状态下说话很是艰难，他还是咬着牙回了句：“……那你就……不要叫……

　　“也不要夹……”

　　魏无羡听了先是一愣，而后轻笑出声。“蓝湛……你看看你这样一张脸，竟然能说得出这种——话……还记得你们家家规吗？我长着嘴就是要叫啊——我怎么感觉我叫的越大声你越用力，是不是很喜欢……嗯……唔……”

　　他笑得用力又不由得牵动臀部，小穴自然而然地跟着收紧，蓝忘机稳稳抓紧他的髋骨让他定住，更加用力地出入，插起来和听起来像是警告，“不许笑！别乱动……”

　　“我若……非要动嗯……你能拿我怎么办……啊……救命哈哈…哈啊…蓝湛……饶命、饶命……我这可是第一次……”

　　Omega 软趴趴的跪在白色的床单上，浑身不停的抖动，在狂风骤雨般的抽插中摇摇欲坠，他只能认命地深喘低吟，任人在他身后将他往前顶得一耸一耸的，次次膝盖都险些被撞得滑倒塌落到床上，又被一双束在腰间的大手拉回来，再一起赴极乐共往生……

　　不知多少回合之后，蓝忘机骤然停了所有动作。一时间快感被猛然撤走，魏无羡只能扭着腰表示抗议，还不停往后耸动屁股，将香软的猎物往继续那骇人的饿狼上送……边耸动边带着湿意娇吟吟地哭喊：“……蓝湛？怎么、了？你快啊……唔……求你……”

　　蓝湛这是要报仇吗？明明很舒服，看着他表情好像也很销魂啊……他原来这么记仇的么……

　　蓝忘机低声问道：“……有没有套？”耳朵还是依旧的红得烂熟。

　　魏无羡一下就被问懵了，反应过来时忍不住自己心里的笑死噗嗤笑出声来。“没有！都跟你说过我第一次，家里怎么会有套套，你以为我和谁都乱上床的？还有……你是肏我肏得爽迷糊了吗？咱们这不是在解决生理问题，你带了套解决个鬼啊……射里面！“

　　话音一落，他明显地感觉到Alpha 那根不停在自己身体里穿插的肉棒又大了一圈，却还是刹不住嘴。“内射多好啊，我看那些什么书都说……嗯、两个人都很爽…………蓝湛你……啊！！轻点儿……”

　　身后是比之前更剧烈更狠厉的动作，一次比一次深，在除了身后之人未被人涉足过的荒芜地带不断向里开拓，毫不留情地擦刮过最敏感的那处泉眼，魏无羡被刺激得快发了疯。一双水汪汪的眼眸忽闪着又紧闭，来来回回，不断淌出眼泪，吧嗒吧嗒递到他身下白色的床单上，晕出几摊深色的水渍。

　　耳眼好似聋了瞎了，再听不到任何动静，看不到任何画面，只有身上人低沉又危险的、似是要将他拆吃入腹的喘息声。大腿的肌肉有些抵触地绷紧了又因为对方蛮横无礼的肏干，干脆放低姿态软了下来，他嘶嘶吸气的同时抑制不住地放松了嗓子，不可控的哭腔从喉间发出，其中饱含着的绵绵情意，任谁听了都要羞红了脸。

　　发情期的Omega ，身体好比让人沉醉、流连忘返的温柔乡，是最适合交配的，身子娇嫩又细腻，比平时都让人吸引人，那一方禁地又格外好客，不将人拉进温柔乡快活一把是绝不会放出来的。

　　被撩得起火的Alpha 重重将身子超前一顶，腰间的大手更用力地握住的身下Omega 纤细的腰肢，不让他因为自己射精的动作被撞向前去，让臀尖和小腹紧紧地贴合，不留一点缝隙。淫浪的汁水几乎更比之前来势汹汹，随着狠厉进出的凶悍动作胡乱迸射，打得上至小腹、夏至床单都是黏滑的白液，相接处的黑森林湿淋淋吹上了几点白，看起来淫靡至极。Omega 因为他最后冲刺地这几下也临了高潮，痉挛着将小穴收得更紧。

　　临射阶段的Alpha 咬着牙，忍下了自己想要成结、冲破那个狭窄隐匿小缝的冲动，很克制地只顶在那条细小的缝隙前，即使它在长时间的情事中被撑开了一点，他还是弓着腰背很有力量又很克制地将自己的浊液射在了那层薄薄的屏障外。

　　几乎是同时，Omega 前端不知已经滑精了几次的性器又突突狂跳，在洇湿得不堪入目的床单上打出几团暧昧的精水。

　　空气里的两味信息素最大程度的交融，化成了一抹禁欲的酒香味。

　　两个人身上都是汗津津地，魏无羡还是像一只软乎乎的小猫咪，被人全部收进了怀里。

　　蓝忘机怀里暖乎乎的，让魏无羡忍不住想更往里凑。虽然汗水黏腻的还是有些不自在，大干过一场他也没什么力气再去洗澡了。脱了力般，脑袋里混混沌沌没一件事是有头有尾清晰明了的，迷迷糊糊间他他餍足地真往蓝忘机怀里靠了，他身上的檀香像是有抚慰作用，他整颗心都放松下来了，毫无防备地沉沉睡去。

　　再睁眼时，身边已经空空如也。

　　前一刻还暧昧的气氛忽然冷淡，各种钻心的理由跃上心头。

　　下一刻他便开始安慰自己了。

　　他不是自愿的，是你撩的他，还指望人家事后负责呢？

　　别不要脸了，上个床就妄想绑他在身边？

　　难不成你还以为做次爱就是爱情了？

　　这个人是蓝忘机，他从初中就开始讨厌你了。

　　……

　　魏无羡：“……”

　　他还要预想更多，脑袋又是一阵钻心的痛。想翻个身，浑身上下几乎好似被重物碾碎过再拼贴起来，每一个细小动作都能牵出巨大的疼痛。

　　唉，身心俱疲……

　　赔了那啥又那啥？

　　忽然客厅传来一点响动。

　　蓝湛，没走？

　　不是什么拔屌无情的臭男人？

　　就说嘛，蓝湛怎么可能是那种人……

　　果然没爱错人……嗯？等等……

　　罢了，没错。

　　他一高兴，又开始在心里夸起了蓝忘机。乐呵着，嘴角也抑制不住地微微上扬。外面几声响动之后，就有脚步声渐渐超卧室来，越来越近。

　　动作很轻很轻，如果魏无羡睡着，一定不会察觉到。

　　可他醒着。

　　门被人推开的瞬间，魏无羡早已经合上了眼，装成之前还没睡醒的样子。

　　那人脚步更轻，比针掉在地上大不了多少。

　　闭着眼睛，听觉要比睁着时敏感很多倍。

　　魏无羡感觉那人在离门最近的床角边站了一会儿后，走到一侧床头，冰冰凉凉的手轻轻地探上他的额头，魏无羡就跟着蹙了蹙眉。快被自己演技感动哭了。那人感知了体温后移开了手。

　　本以为他会马上出去了，魏无羡正要睁眼说话时，又一个冰冰凉凉的什么贴上了额头，比刚才的手掌软很多，也湿很多，就好像，人的唇……

　　没停留多久，这份凉意也离开了，随之就是低低磁磁的两声好听的嗓音：“魏婴，该起了，要按时吃饭。”

　　说着还推了推他露在被子外的肩。他顺势不满地哼哼了几声：“唔……别闹……让我再睡……会儿……”

　　接着对方长长地叹了口气，像是放弃了。魏无羡突然玩开，又不想起了。“蓝湛，你……是不是真的很讨厌我……”

　　胸膛以下的身子忽的一阵凉意，薄被被人掀开了。与此同时，耳边落下一个很轻的答案。

　　很轻很轻，魏无羡还是听到了。要抑制住嘴角不上扬，太难了。

　　他被人横着抱起，头被靠搭在肩窝里，抱他的人平稳的向外走去。房间里开了冷气，魏无羡下意识地更往他怀里缩了缩，“冷、冷死了……”

　　他此时赤条好汉一个，被人抱着，却感受不到对方身上任何一点布料。

　　莫非……蓝忘机光着身子甩着鸡儿在屋子里乱逛……那场面，真刺激……

　　那人听他说冷将他抱得更紧，快步朝外走去。应该是拐进了浴室。感觉身子被放低，下一刻就被泡到了温水里。

　　他悄咪咪睁开一条眼缝，看看蓝忘机将腰间一块白白了什么东西解下放在一边，下一刻一阵“哗啦”的入水声，蓝忘机也进到了浴缸里。原来还裹着浴巾。

　　他这个小公寓本来就是情侣公寓，比如这个浴缸和大床，还有外面的小餐桌都是情侣款，只是他母胎solo，硬生生将之住成单身公寓了。

　　今天竟然发挥了原本的作用。

　　“被搓澡”的感觉实在是太舒服了，魏无羡他不想醒。

　　蓝忘机扶着他的下巴不让他的头往下沉，另一只手拿毛巾不断带水到他脖子、后背，胸前，然后是小腿，大腿，大腿往上，轻轻柔柔细细密密地搓。

　　被揉得骨头又要化开，敏感部位被人有意无意擦过，魏无羡不由得一激灵，竟然被摸出了反应，这可比之前不得已的状况羞耻多了……继续装死好了。

　　蓝忘机停下了手中的动作：“魏婴。”

　　见对方没有反应，蓝忘机顿了一会儿，让人仰躺在自己的膝盖上，拿过旁边的花洒，调好水温，开始慢慢一点点打湿他的头发。

　　魏无羡不小心被一点水溅到眼睛，蹙起了眉。蓝忘机在他耳边轻声提醒：“眼睛，闭紧。”

　　魏无羡：“……”

　　所以这是知道自己醒了？到底是为什么不戳穿啊……

　　不过蓝忘机这人也太可怕了，这么会照顾人，真想一直被人这么伺候着啊，洗头搓澡都不用自己动……

　　蓝忘机放掉了水，又开始灌进去新的。坐在他后面帮他吹头发。吹风筒声音就在耳边不停呼呼地吹，任谁也不能继续装睡了。要是这样还不醒，那是猪吧……猪都醒了！

　　魏无羡很逼真地装成刚被吵醒的样子，懵懂地揉了一把眼睛：“蓝湛。”

　　对方垂下眼睫看了他一眼又继续吹头发，低低沉沉“嗯”了一声，转到他前面帮他吹。

　　一张脸近在咫尺，琉璃色的眼睛亮得可怕又撩人，在灯光下很好看，一直在注意自己额前的碎发，一只手轻轻拨弄着将它撩散开来。

　　或许蓝忘机不知道自己一副头发半湿不湿、水珠挂在上面欲滴不滴的样子有多性感吧，特别是那双轻抿的薄唇，看起来就很软很香……

　　“蓝湛……”

　　清冷的视线下移，跟魏无羡的对上了。“怎么了。”

　　“………………我眼睛、好像进了一根断发，你帮我看看……”

　　“……嗯。”说罢蓝忘机摁掉吹风机放在一边，一张脸很配合地凑近，认真地要帮他找出来吹出去。

　　的确很香又软。

　　魏无羡如是说。

　　就这个姿势贴了好一会儿蓝忘机才要离开，魏无羡却抱着人的脖子不撒手。

　　蓝忘机哄道：“别闹，擦干了先吃饭。”

　　“嗯？你做了饭？怕什么……微波炉热一热就好……唔……”说着头又往前倾去，继续先前的动作。

　　下一刻天旋地转，魏无羡被蓝忘机抬着换了一个体位，正正坐到了他大腿上，被人紧紧搂着腰，托着臀上上下下……

　　两种信息素悄然又在暗处滋生蔓延，水花四起。

　　浴室淹了，饭菜凉了。

　　两个人裹着浴袍面对面坐着吃饭时，天已经黑了个透。魏无羡时不时眼神飘去看人，蓝忘机深色无改地问：“笑什么。”

　　魏无羡重新夹了一片红色的鸡肉，吃得格外津津有味。“没什么，没想到你会做饭，还挺好吃，我高兴呗。我姐前两天买来的菜竟然还能不浪费。她说要给我做吃的突然有事就有了，只能冻冰箱里，说让我自己煮。”

　　看到蓝忘机眼神怪异地看着他，似乎是不相信他会做菜。他也只能坦白道：“我嘛……你不也猜出来了？有人约我就出去外边儿吃，没人约又懒得出门就吃外卖……”

　　“外卖不好。”

　　魏无羡刨了最后一口饭，将见底的白瓷小碗放到桌上，蓝忘机自然而然地将空碗拿过去又帮他打了一碗饭。魏无羡笑着接过：“可我不会做啊，要是家里有像你这么个贤惠的，谁愿意成天吃外卖……”

　　蓝忘机还是低低地“嗯”了一声。

　　“蓝湛，你话怎么这么少，就不能多说点别的？”

　　“要说什么？”

　　“……嗯，也是。那我多说点儿好了。你驾照在这里吗？”

　　“不在。”

　　“手机也不在？钱包也不在？”

　　他们体测之前，将随身物品都锁在了换衣间的柜子里。而这么晚了，管理阿姨早就关门了。而魏无羡家离得近，直接换了衣服过去。

　　不等蓝忘机应，魏无羡又继续不以为然道：“那可怎么办，我觉得我这身子没法开车送你，要不你今晚别回去了。”

　　魏无羡就是不想帮他打车，直接略过。他就是好虚弱，需要人陪。

　　蓝忘机没有回答，魏无羡当他默认了。看对方脸上没有什么异样，又他暗暗地欢喜起来，嘴上还滔滔不绝：“万一我今晚又突发什么状况你也能再救我一命……”

　　却在下一刻滑手机刷学校论坛时，绷不住了。

　　【热】【特大新闻！数学系才子变才女，学长竟然是学姐！有图为证！】

　　【热】【当年A透大气层的美男子，不止是个Beta，还是个女神！来看看数学系新晋女神！】

　　【热】【M大魏女神同款卫生棉包！你值得拥有哦！走过路过千万表错过！错过机会明年就不流行了！】

　　【热】【魏学姐痛经倒地，蓝学长英雄救美！二人发生了怎样的故事、AB恋会有好结果吗？】

　　……

　　魏无羡走到沙发边捡起那个粉红色的卫生棉包拿在手里细看：“卧槽！这个小袋子特么是卫生棉包？……这群人就凭这么一个小玩意儿就断定我是女生？蓝湛你知道的，你评评理我是不是女生？”

　　蓝忘机看了他一眼，耳朵悄悄地红了。无人察觉，魏无羡早就被自己的热门吸引去了。

　　“我虽然是个Beta吧……被误会成女生我也很委屈的好吧……师姐竟然不告诉我那个是卫生棉包……蓝湛你想笑就笑吧……”

　　蓝忘机面无表情：“没有。”

　　无良Alpha。魏无羡在心里无声骂道。他明明看到蓝忘机憋得辛苦，差点儿都崩人设了。他上次在江厌离车上看到几个小包，其中一个粉色的上面有一个小兔子，他瞧着可爱极了，特别像蓝忘机，就跟人要了过来。反正是江厌离自己绣的，也当收藏了。竟然是……

　　昏厥。

　　今天换了衣服下去跑步前，他一时找不到自己放抑制剂的小袋子，看到它躺在沙发上顺手就拿了过来……结果竟然如此！

　　跟蓝忘机上床，都是命啊……

　　良久蓝忘机又问：“你是Beta ？”

　　魏无羡已经又坐了回来，咬着筷子却不动了。眼珠子咕噜转了一圈又转回到蓝忘机那张俊脸上，十分正直地解释道：“我是……Beta 啊！你不知道有一种Beta 和Omega 之间的物种嘛？会短暂发情，但没有Omega 那么剧烈，就是我这种咯。你想想看你平时闻到我身上有酒香没？好吧有时候我喝酒会有一丢丢……但我跟你说啊，其实严格来说是有Alpha和Beta间各还有一种人，又分男女，所以其实一共是十种性别。你不看这之类的书，自然不懂。反正依样吃药标记就行了，生物书上就没讲那么细……“

　　魏无羡自己都快信了。

　　棉条抑制剂里面有竹炭成分，能将信息素尽数吸收并锁在棉条上不溢出，这更利于掩护他的Omega 身份。

　　蓝忘机又短短地“嗯”了一声，魏无羡看不出他信没信。

　　蓝忘机心里显然要担心他更多一点吧。吃药注射都排斥，这类抑制剂又不太稳定，太不方便又太不安全了。今天若不是自己在场，还不知道会……

　　该发生的都发生了。最坏的、还是最好的此时还真说不准了。

　　魏无羡想道个谢或是道个歉，但他记起之前他每次那样做的时候，无论蓝忘机之前是什么状态，立马生气得甩头走人。

　　他决定还是不说了。

　　于是两人心照不宣的没人再提白天里发生的事情。在之后的一个多月里，不约而同地关系暧昧……

　　令魏无羡咋舌的是，他向来大咧咧的性格，竟然开始能感知到蓝忘机的情绪。虽说完全标记之后，AO能互相感知对方大概的心绪，可他记得他们当时并未到那一步……可现在他等着蓝忘机的回答时，对方突然握住他的手，他很确定蓝忘机是很高兴的意思。

　　“蓝湛，这么高兴？所以是愿意来和我住嘛？”

　　“周末有安排吗？”

　　“这个周啊，阿姐叫我和江澄回江家老宅一起吃个饭。”

　　“下周？”

　　“？嗯？？？倒是没什么事。要约会？难不成……你要泡我？好吧，你长得这么美，活儿又好，你都不用追，说一声立马跟你在一起，不过咱们AB到底行不行啊？”

　　“那就下周末，我们一起回蓝家见见叔父。”

　　“？去你家干嘛，怎么了……你叔父见到我肯定气坏了。”

　　“不会，他会……待你好。”

　　“蓝湛，你怎么了？今天怪怪的。”

　　“我年初便满二十岁了，你二十周岁生日也将至。”

　　“满二十怎么了？”

　　“可以登记。”

　　“哦，是的，一般二十就可以登记了。啊？什么…什么登记？”

　　“最近食欲不振？”

　　“有点儿吧。”

　　“嗜睡，还总是睡不够？？”

　　“差不多。”

　　“喜欢……闻我？”

　　“哇，你太可怕了，这你都知道？谁告诉你的？你是老中医吗还是你是我肚子里的蛔虫？”

　　“他告诉我的。”

　　蓝忘机拉着魏无羡的手贴上了他的小腹。

　　还很平坦，探不出什么，但今早脉搏的异样告诉他，里面有一个小生命正在成长。

　　“唔？我这、我这是中奖啦？！我记得你没射进去的啊……”

　　“愿意吗。”

　　“什么？”

　　“嫁给我。”

　　很快M大的论坛又双叒叕炸了。

　　【热】【恭喜！！！数学系双才子喜结连理！】

　　【热】【听说之前被传成学姐的魏学长**了！】

　　【热】【我的妈！惊悚的不是魏学姐！！可怕的是他是个水灵的Omega ！】

　　【热】【我暗恋的两个人他们结婚了！！来啊一起失恋啊！】

　　【热】【出现了！M大第一对在校结婚的学生！】

　　在一群吸引眼球的贴名下边躺着一条本来也很吸引眼球但现在没多人搭理了的标题：

　　【一个卫生棉包引发的命案】楼主：夷陵老祖

【完】

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 　　蓝忘机：抱歉我真的不清楚Omega的棉条抑制剂用法。现在知道了。不过懂不懂都没关系，以后魏婴也不需要用那个不稳定的抑制剂了。
> 
> 　　魏无羡：奇怪，恋爱都没谈怎么就突然要结婚了。感谢这个调皮可爱的从我口袋里乱跑出来的卫生棉包。不说了我先挑个戒指。
> 
> 　　——————
> 
> 　　后记：
> 
> 　　鬼知道我开这个车中途萎了几次……………………
> 
> 　　很多东西都很牵强我圆不过来了我跑路了……
> 
> 　　一般都是不小心发情上床之后各种误会，我就想突然来一发结婚星布星！！
> 
> 　　其实我觉得生宝宝应该会很幸福吧，特别是跟自己爱的人
> 
> 　　所以这篇文名其实叫：
> 
> 　　《先做后爱》
> 
> 　　《奉子成婚》
> 
> 　　其实一开始真的叫《一个卫生棉包引发的命案》
> 
> 　　我不是来宣传卫生棉条的。在这里只是一个变相的情趣用品罢了。而且它确实有好的有坏的。上面说的那个什么棉条综合症，是真的……
> 
> 　　最厚：
> 
> 　　这年头还有人跟我一起吃ABO 吗？
> 
> 　　我愿意各种自割腿肉的嘛……
> 
> 　　请给腿腿好吃的ABO叭球球了，饿死了
> 
> 　　(.︣︣.)


End file.
